


Shut up, Richie

by SamJ



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamJ/pseuds/SamJ
Summary: Valentines day is approaching, and Stan keeps finding letters from a secret admirer under his door





	Shut up, Richie

February 11th

Stan had always hated valentines day. In his eyes it was just a capitalistic scheme to make everyone either feel obligated to be nice to their significant other for a day, or become aware of how alone they are. Stan had always been the latter. 

He was reminded of this when he was at the grocery store; the entire store was covered in heart decorations with signs pointing to their temporary sections of cheap flowers and chocolates, hoping to make a penny off of someone who loves their partner, but not enough to go to an actual flower shop. 

The reason Stan was at the store is because his roommate Richie had mistakenly left the fridge door ajar, and all their food had gone bad. Sometimes Stan wasn’t sure if Richie was really just that oblivious, or if he got a kick out of messing with Stan. A few weeks ago Stan had woken up to the fire alarm blaring because Richie had gotten distracted by his video game while making mac n cheese, so the water completely boiled down and the pasta started to burn. They had to throw the entire pot away after.

Stan was always confused about how he felt about Richie. One minute he’d be scolding him for being a complete dumbass, and the next he’d be sitting on the couch with him feeling happier than anything else. Richie was starting to feel like home. A dysfunctional home.

Once Stan had gotten all the groceries he needed, he made his way up to the checkout line. The cashier, who couldn’t have been younger than 50, began talking to him as she scanned his items. “Ooo this is a lot of nice food. You have a special dinner planned for your valentine?”

“Nope. Just food for me and my roommate.”

“Oh. Well that’s nice.” Stan felt an awkward tension between the two, as they avoided eye contact for the rest of the transaction.

Stan did not want to make multiple trips getting all the groceries inside once he made it back to the apartment. So, he had three or four bags in each hand, and when he reached the door he realized he had no way of opening it without putting everything down again. Not wanting to do that, he began kicking the door, trying not to tumble down with all the groceries in his hands. “Richie it’s me! I know your home, I saw your truck.” He stood there for what felt like hours before he started pounding on the door again. “Richie I swear to fucking god.” Stan shouts mostly just to himself. 

After a while he gives up and sets the groceries down with a loud huff escaping his mouth. Once he gets the door open, he sees a folded up piece of paper lying a few inches past the threshold reading “Stanley.” As he’s picking it up, he hears the distant sound of music playing, and he aggressively throws the groceries on the kitchen counter, he marches his way to Richie’s door.

Richie is sitting on his bed doing something on his laptop, mindlessly singing along to the music. He looks up, seeing Stan glaring at him. “I’ve been banging on the door for five minutes trying to have you help me get in.”

“Oh, sorry man, I was just- hey what you got in your hand there Stanley?” Richie smirks as he excitedly gets off his bed and walking over to his roommate. 

“I don’t know, I think someone slid it under the door.” Richie grabs it out of Stan’s hand. “Hey! Give it back.” Richie doesn’t reply as he turns around, dodging Stan’s arm desperately trying to get it back.

“Oooo a secret valentine. Are you going to BE their valentine Stanley?” Richie only ever called him by his full name; it both infuriated Stan and made him feel special at the same time. 

“What are you talking about?” Stan takes it back from Richie, looking down at the note.

There was a drawing of a bumblebee, followed by the words Will you bee my valentine? Written in cursive. Stan’s cheeks turn pink, having no idea who the note could be from. “Stanley's got a secret admirer.” Richie says with a grin plastered on his face.

“Shut up, Richie.” Stan says before heading to his own room, a smile forming on his face once he’s turned away from his roommate.

February 12th

Friday classes were always the worst. Sometimes if you’re lucky, you won’t have any classes on Friday, but if you’re stan you have one Friday class that’s also at 8 am. The entire class period all he can think about is how much he regrets taking a class on environmental policy (A/N a real class I almost took), and how much he wishes he was still cozied up in bed. Once the clock hits 9:30 dictating class is over, Stan is the first to shoot up out of chair and make a break for the door. If he was lucky he could make it out the parking lot before it got crowded.

On the drive home Stan is wishing that there will be another note on the floor when he gets home, but has low hopes. For one it wasn’t even 10 am yet, and two, he had no idea of knowing if he would even get another. And to no surprise, when he gets home he finds to not surprise, that there is no paper lying past the threshold. With that, he goes to his room and flops down on the bed, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

“Stanley...Stanley...STANLEY” Stan slowly opens his eyes, seeing Richie trying to shake him awake. He looks at the clock and sees it reads 11:47.

“Richie, I told you to never wake me up, so this better be good.”

“Your knight in shining armor has returned!” 

“What in the hell are you talking abou-” He looks at Richie’s hand and sees a piece of paper in it with a black footprint on it, presumably from Richie stepping on it. Richie extends his arm, and Stan takes the paper out of it. There was another drawing, this time of a peach. You’re as sweet as a peach. 

“This guy obviously doesn’t know you at all, because you’re about as sweet as my ass.” Stan rolls his eyes as Richie lets out a chuckle “I’ll let you sleep now Stan the Man, and let you do what you please.” Richie winks as he heads out of the room.

“Shut up, Richie.” Stan holds the paper to his chest as he closes his eyes.

February 13th

To day Stan got wasted last night would be an understatement. All of his friends came over to he and Richie’s place, each bringing their own bottle of poison. The last thing Stan remembers was Beverly betting him be couldn’t chug have a bottle of whiskey, but Stan blacked out before he found out the answer. He woke up to a splitting headache and the feeling of razor blades in his stomach. The light from his window was hurting his eyes so much that he had to put sunglasses on. And even though it was nearly three pm, there was a chance he could still be tipsy. 

When he walked out of his room, Richie was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. “Well good morning princess.” He says through a mouthful of food, and Stan simply growns in response. He looks over at the living room, seeing what had to have been the majority of the clothes he was wearing last night. Stan usually just sleeps in his underwear, so he wasn’t surprised when he woke up with no clothes on.

“Oh God...what happened last night.”

Richie began to smirk. “Check snapchat, we were all posting videos last night.” Stan quickly gets out his phone, and with each snap he sees the more he wants to die. The first was Mike’s, which consisted mostly of zoom in shots of the weird expressions all the Losers had when they were incapacitated. Ben’s was just him snapping the movie they were hardly watching, saying odd drunken comments about it. Bill always had issues being able to even hold his phone while drunk, so his story was only of the beginning of the party, mainly of the large amount of drinks they had. Richie hadn’t posted anything, as Bev always took his phone from him due to his inclination to text his exs. Eddie got flirty with everyone, and his consisted of selfies of him with everyone, especially Richie. He always was on top of Richie, giving him sloppy kisses on the cheek and things of that nature. It always made Stan want to throw up and he didn’t know why.

Beverly’s story was the worst. She was always one to post the entire night, and that’s where Stan pieced most of the events together. There was a 30 second video of Stan chugging that bottle of whiskey, victoriously holding the bottle above his head as everyone cheered before he threw smashed the glass on the ground. Next was a series of videos of his arm around Richie’s neck as the two sang Africa at the top of their lungs. There were some videos of Bill and Mike having a beer chugging contest, then some of Stan taking off all his clothes, whining about how the room was too hot. Eddie followed suit, and the two were lying on the ground beside one another in their underwear. 

Finally he checked his own story, and he felt his heart sink to his feet. While most of it was drunken selfies, the last snap was a rather long video of Richie and Eddie making out as the room cheered them on. Stan felt tears prick the corner of his eyes.

He put his head in his hands as Richie began speaking with a mouth still full of food. “You seemed to enjoy the night a lot.” Stan here’s something slam beside him, and he looks up, ringing in his ears. “Here, maybe this will help cure the hangover from hell you must be having. Richie set a piece of paper beside him that has Stan’s name on the front. He had almost completely forgotten about his secret valentine. He unfolded the paper, seeing a drawing of a cat, and it read you are the cat’s meow. “It was nice seeing you with so little clothes on last night, it was like dinner and a show.”

“Shut up, Richie.” Stan gets up to go back to his room and try to suppress how the video of Richie and Eddie made him feel.

February 14th

Stan was easily having the worst day of his life. First, he didn’t wake up to his alarm clock in the morning. Second, his car keys were nowhere to be found, making him even later and he missed his first class. Third, it was pouring rain and he slipped on his way to class, getting his legs and backside soaked. Fourth, since he was running so late, he missed breakfast didn’t bring a lunch and so he was starving. Fifth, when he got back to his car, he realized he was out of gas. Richie was the only other of the Losers who had a car, and Stan called him seven times before giving up. Sixth, he had to walk a mile and a half home in the rain, and forgot to grab his headphones that morning. 

Finally, once he reached the front door, he’d also forgotten his house key. His head falls on the door, and he starts to cry. It was valentine's day, and he spent it walking home soaking wet and with mud covering his shoes. He bangs on the door in the hope Richie will hear, but he has low hope considering he didn’t even answer his calls. “Richie…” he calls out, his knocks getting softer with each one.

He hears shuffling from inside and Richie opens the door, breathing somewhat heavy. “Oh my God, Stanley!” he says sincerely as he pulls his roommate inside. When Stanley steps inside, his breath is taken away. The living room is perfectly clean, and there are multiple vases of flowers across it, with rose petals on the floor. What Christmas lights line all the walls, giving the room a light glow. A candle is lit, but it is being covered up by the scent of sweet potatoes cooking in the oven. “I’m so sorry I didn’t answer my phone. I was a little...busy.” Richie says, his voice shaking.

Stan was speechless, but he also has no idea what was going on. “Richie, what is all of this?” He asks, looking around in awe. Richie couldn’t keep eye contact, and has his hands in his pockets as he rocks back and forth. He pulls a wrinkled paper out of his pocket and hands it to Stan, his hand shaking. Stan opens it, seeing a drawing of a heart, you give me a boner in my heart. “I don’t get it. Did you find another no-” that’s when it all clicks. There are very few people besides the Losers than know where Stan lives, but Stan always thought Richie had a thing with Eddie. “But...what about Eddie?” 

Richie chuckles, “I love Eddie, but there’s never been anything serious there Stan.” Richie had called him Stan, which meant he had to have been being serious. “I mean, I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same,” Richie rambles. “I just thought because we both seem so happy when we talk and I see how you react when I talk to other guys, oh God did i read everything wrong and ruin-”

“Shut up, Richie.” Stan says before pulling Richie down to kiss him.


End file.
